Le Trio Magique
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Wanda s'allie à Loki et Stephen Strange pour former le fameux groupe de sorciers Magical Trio et s'attaque à Thanos sans en informer les Avengers. Mais leur opération tourne mal : Stephen est victime d'un étrange sortilège d'amour, Loki perd ses pouvoirs et se retrouve coincé dans un ascenseur avec un Hulk énervé et Wanda… Doit racheter du paprika. Et c'est déjà pas mal.


_Tout appartient à Marvel. Er d'ailleurs si les frères Russo me lisent, svp faites un film avec ces trois-là._

* * *

 **« Je suis quand même réticent. Il fait partie des personnes susceptibles d'être un danger mortel pour la planète Terre. »**

Wanda afficha une petite moue confuse, tandis que Loki se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel. Les trois magiciens n'en étaient qu'à leur première mission ensemble contre Thanos et, déjà, Stephen protestait contre l'intégration de Loki dans leur petit groupe.

 **« Moi aussi j'ai été catégorisée comme un danger, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »**

La réplique de Wanda termine de clore le débat, Stephen s'incline et la mission peut reprendre. Le but étant de neutraliser les enfants de Thanos venus préparer le terrain pour leur père, et ainsi écarter des adversaires supplémentaires et inutiles. Loki devait les distraire, Wanda les immobiliser et Stephen ouvrir un portail puis leur donner un bon coup de pied aux miches afin de les projeter en Alaska ou en plein milieu de l'Océan Indien. Un plan en apparence sans bavure, simple, rapide et efficace.

Sauf que lorsqu'ils jaillirent de leur cachette pour lancer leur attaque préventive, ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs adversaires soient déjà là, en train de les attendre, et qu'ils avaient été repérés comme des débutants depuis déjà au moins quinze minutes.

Lorsque Black Dwarf commença à leur foncer dessus, Strange paniqua et ouvrit un passage, renversant au passage le paysage sur le côté. Les murs se retrouvant au niveau du sol après une rotation à 90 degrés, Loki n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose et tomba directement à l'intérieur, traversant une fenêtre et se retrouvant au trentième étage de la Tour Stark, anciennement Avengers, anciennement Stark.

Il eut énormément de chance. La plupart de leurs ennemis s'écrasèrent directement au sol ou se téléportèrent, évitant ainsi de mourir.

Au début, étourdi, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit, mais la mémoire lui revint lorsqu'il percuta le miroir d'un ascenseur et que les portes se referment derrière lui.

 **« Whoa putain… »** Lâcha-t-il avec toute l'élégance du monde, sonné. En relevant la tête, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Bruce Banner, le doigt figé au-dessus des boutons des ascenseurs et tenant son café encore fumant dans la main gauche, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés.

Une explosion retentit depuis le passage toujours ouvert de Strange, et un débris frappa l'ascenseur qui resta bloqué en hauteur, inutilisable. Avant que la lumière s'éteigne, cependant, Loki vit très clairement le cou de Banner commencer à verdir.

Et merde…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Strange, trop occupé à refermer son passage, ne remarqua pas Proxima Midnight qui se glissait furtivement derrière lui pour lui coller un tissu étrange contre la bouche. Wanda la remarqua et se dépêcha d'envoyer un éclair rouge projeter leur ennemie contre un poteau… Mais visiblement trop tard. Stephen resta figé un moment, clignant des yeux, l'air perdu.

 **« Stephen… ? Ça va ? »**

Elle s'en voulut terriblement de les avoir attirés dans cette mission, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. Les yeux de l'ex-chirurgien avaient pris une légère teinte rouge, et ses mains tremblotaient légèrement. Puis il posa son regard sur Wanda et afficha un sourire ravageur.

 **« Wanda… Mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je… »**

Pouf, il s'évanouit, laissant la jeune sokovienne complètement abasourdie. Autour d'elle, leurs ennemis étaient K.O, évanouis ou filant à l'anglaise. Et merde, Loki avait disparu. Et double merde, Stephen ne se réveillait toujours pas. Leur mission avait été à la fois une réussite et un fiasco.

Tout à coup, son portable vibra dans sa poche, la faisant sursauter. Un SMS de Vision.

 _'' Tu peux racheter du paprika ? On en a plus. Je t'aime, à ce soir. ''_

Triple merde.


End file.
